Riding into my heart
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: In A high school ruled by a manipulating Queen Bee Alison. Emily Fields just tries to get by, but one day a new girl arrives and Emily's world is about to take a sharp turn
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Human Heart**

**A/N: So here I am, instead of updating any of my ongoing stories I can only figure out other ideas and write this, anyway I hope you'll still like it and I wish I'll be able to keep writing it but with my history the odds are that this is the only chapter I'll ever post of this story.**

* * *

Emily's Pov-

There are three unwritten rules at Rosewood high. The first rule is that the Queen is in charge. The second rule is that you never betray the Queen. And the third rule is that the Queen never forgives.

My Friend Alison Dilaurentis made sure to enforce the third rule at any chance she could. No one was safe from her.

She maybe sounded like she was a tyrant, but it was through her I met my other friends that I never think I'd ever meet.

Spencer Hastings the smartest person you'd ever meet, Hanna Marin if there is a style the is perfect for you she'll figure it out and Aria Montgomery the most creative person ever.

Alison brought all of us together, but we eventually found out that she'd be the queen bee of us just as much as she was the queen of the school.

Whenever all five of us would walk down the school's hallway Alison would always be in the middle and somewhat in front of us, showing that she was in charge.

I remember that things had been like that for a long time, but things were about to change.

It was an evening in October, and I had finished my laps in the pool, Swimming had always been a passion of mine and I had dreamt that it'd own day be my future.

I was standing by my locker as I put my black hoodie on.

"Hi Fields, broken the record today!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Bailey, a girl on my team, she was rather short, tanned with a short blonde hair but very athletically built.

"Not sure, but I will someday." I said as I checked my cellphone, it said 10:30 pm, I had been there much later than I thought but it was a Friday so at least I didn't have to worry about being tired at school.

"You are our star swimmer, with you on our team we will win all our meets!" Bailey said while she opened her locker that was 7 lockers away from mine.

Smiling to her compliment I was about to say something as I heard the door almost slam open and there was Alison, she walked up to me, but instead of stopping when she reached me she took a few more steps until she was positioned between me and Bailey.

"I thought you'd be here, if you'd spend any more time in the pool you might sprout gills!" Alison joked.

I wasn't too sure if she was trying to be funny or just imply that I spent too much time practicing swimming, I just stood there in silence.

"Hey Em, do you know when the next meet is?" Bailey asked and before I had time to answer Alison turned to her and spat "How do you think you'll be an asset to the swim team if you can't even keep track of the schedule?"

"No, I just…" Bailey said but Alison cut her off.

"You know, an aquarium fish forgets everything after swimming a lap in its bowl, how many laps have you been swimming." Alison insulted her.

I wanted to tell her to stop but I couldn't bring myself to a single word.

I just looked down in shame as Alison threw another insult towards Bailey, I mumbled a silent "Please, stop…"

Once I looked up Bailey was gone, there was a look of satisfaction on Alison's face as she said "Stupid girl, she's as dumb as a fish!"

I felt really sorry for Bailey, I wanted to defend her but as I looked into Alison's eyes I just couldn't.

Alison grabbed her cellphone and started to type. "You know, I wonder how popular that idiot would be, if the school found out that she used to be a boy!" Alison said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, just curious on how she'll handle next Monday…" Alison said as she kept typing. "And sent!" She said.

There was a beep on my phone and as I checked it I saw that I had gotten a twitter notification, I felt completely horrified as I read it. Alison had tweeted that Bailey was born as a boy.

I was completely horrified as I looked up to Alison. "But, that's not true!" I said.

Alison just shrugged. "That's the beauty of high school, hot gossip doesn't need to be true, it just needs to sound like a huge scandal." She said as she pocketed her phone.

"Come on, I'll drive you home!" She said and I instantly followed her, no hesitation just obedience.

As she drove me home, she took a scenic route.

"When I first saw you, I could tell that you were special!" Alison said.

"Sure, the other girls are also special in their way but you…" She said and moved her left hand over my right hand and gave it a squeeze. "You have a big heart and you care about anyone." She continued as she rubbed her thumb on the back of my hand.

"You know we are seniors now, just a few more month then we'll graduate, I've been thinking about doing something special after graduation." She continued.

"I want us to take a trip through Europe, Pairs, Italy, Spain. Just imagine the beauty of it!" Alison said.

"I think the girl would like…" I said and then Alison moved her finger over my lips.

"No, just you and me. The other girls don't need to know, it'll be our little secret!" She said.

I felt a warm feeling through my entire body as she said that, as I looked into her eyes it felt like everything, I never knew I wanted was coming true, my mind drifted away imagining what could happen in Alison's suggestion.

Once Ali reached my house, she parked her car by the street. She looked over to me and said. "I know that trip will be wonderful." She traced her hand through my hair and as I felt the butterflies in my stomach, she pulled me in and… she kissed me. I couldn't believe this her soft lips were pressed against mine and I had no idea how this just had happened, I just hoped this moment wouldn't end.

Ali sucked on my bottom lip asking for access, but I just couldn't bring myself to grant it to her. She eventually stopped and pulled away. She looked at me smiling and said. "It's ok, we can continue at another time!" Then she winked at me.

I was completely dumb folded as I got out of the car and got into my home. I felt like I was on clouds as I went to my room. Overjoyed I threw myself on my bed and sigh.

I knew a long time ago that I was gay, but I had only told my parents about it, they were both shocked but eventually they got over it. Despite that I hadn't told anyone else, I had no idea how Alison had figured it out, but I didn't care. I was just overjoyed with happiness. I felt like everything was going to be amazing and full of love.

I leaned back on my bed and closed my eyes in pure joy.

The next day

I had been thinking of the kiss the whole day, I felt like a was in a cheesy rom-com movie, but it didn't matter since I was just so happy.

I was walking down the street past a small café as I heard Alison's voice call for me. I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw her there all stunning in a yellow sweatshirt, yellow had always looked amazing on her.

She gestured for me to sit down and I had no problem doing that.

"Been dreaming about our trip?" Alison asked.

"It's been the only thing on my mind." I answered.

"That's great, it'll be so fun." Alison said.

I smiled as I daydreamed about our future.

I noticed her smiling to me, then she asked me to come closer, I wasted no time getting to her and I looked her deep into her eyes as I moved in close to kiss her, this time I was willing to go further. I closed my eyes and in the very moment my lips grazed hers she pulled away.

I opened my eyes to see Alison look at me. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Completely confused I stumbled for words.

"You thought that just because of what happened in my car I was like you." She said sounding discussed.

"Just because you and I kissed in the car last night doesn't mean I'm into you like that. I like boys. And trust me, if I'm kissing you, it's practice for the real thing!" Hearing those words broke my heart, all those happy daydreams had been brutally murdered just in a few seconds.

I had to get out of there, I got up as I heard Ali say.

"I'm short on cash, would you mind paying for my coffee, after all it's cheaper than the gas I used to drive you home last night."

I didn't say anything, I just reached into my purse and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill, then just to be on the safe said I put a five-dollar bill on the table as well.

The rest of the weekend was awful.

Monday morning:

I had just arrived at the school I didn't want to see anyone today but as luck would have it, the girls gathered around me. I quickly hid my feelings and started to put on the show of my life. I couldn't let them know what had happened between me and Alison.

As we stood in the parking lot waiting for Alison to arrive, as we had to every day I could see Bailey run out of the building, she was crying and wasn't even attempting on hiding it.

"Can you believe what Ali wrote about her?" Spencer asked.

"She must have done something terrible to get that treatment." Aria said.

I wanted to tell the other girls what had happened but I just couldn't, besides if Alison would find out that I've told the other girl that I knew that truth about the rumor she had started she'd sure do something worse to me, then only thing I feared more than living in fear of Alison was getting rejected by her and lose all my friends.

I remained silent as Alison's car drove up to the parking lot and once, she got out she smiled at all of us, she shot me a quick look but then she resumed acting like her normal self.

As she walked past us expecting us to follow her suddenly a motorcycle drove right past her dangerously close.

Caught off guard Alison fell right on her ass. I stood there as the biker, dressed in tight jeans, a black leather jacket and a helmet that was covering his entire head.

Usually I'd feel worried about Alison if this would have happened any other day, but now I felt kind of glad that she got to feel how it was like to get embarrassed.

"Idiot!" She cried to the biker as he parked. "You fucking son of a bitch, who do you think you are?" She yelled as the motorcycle's engine was turned off.

The Biker got off his bike and turned to us, looking like a member of a biker gang.

As the biker reached underneath the helmet and took it off, I was greeted by another surprise. As the helmet came off a curtain of long auburn hair fell down and I saw the glistering sight of a stunningly beautiful woman's face. The biker was a girl.

She holds her helmet underneath her arm and walked up to Alison who was still sitting down looking up to the biker.

"My name is Paige McCullers, and I just transferred here." She said as she walked past Alison not knowing who she was.

I could see Alison boiling with anger as she narrowed her eyes at her newest hate target.

"I swear by the end of this day, I'll destroy her!" Alison growled.

That was the day I first saw Paige, and the day that changed everything.

* * *

**A/N2: Well there is was and before Emison fans start to make requests I'm just going to stop you right there, I like Emison at all (I got nothing against Sasha Pieterse because I know the difference between actress and character).**

**If you like this story I really hope I'll be able to keep writing it but I can't promice anything**


	2. Chapter 2: The Guided Tour

**Chapter 2: The Guided Tour**

**A/N: So this is how long it'll take for me to get my lazy ass and write a second chapter that's not even half the length of the first one, anyway I hope you'll enjoy this short chapter and hopefully I'll be able to write a third chapter sometime this year**

* * *

Emily's Pov-

I was in disbelief, after seeing the biker girl openly disrespect Alison was either the braves or dumbest thing I've ever seen.

The other girls helped Alison up while I stood there still caught in the moment over what just had happened.

I could hear Alison growl something in anger, whatever this new girl had done most definitely made Alison furious.

Who was that girl and… where did she go? Just as sudden as she had appeared, she was gone, was she real or just my imagination?

As Hanna and Spencer offered to help Ali up, but she just scoffed them off, she was going to get up on her own and she did.

As Ali stormed in with us as her entourage, I realized that now she'd be so mad at whatever had happened earlier she would keep her attention away from me, so I would at least not have to worry about getting on her bad side.

We got to our lockers and got our books for our first class of the day, History.

We got to the Classroom where our teacher Mr. Fitz was about to explain what today's class was about. I opened my book as I heard the principal's voice in the announcement speaker that she seemed very attached to.

"Emily Field's please report to the principal's office obediently."

I had no idea what was going on, what could the principal want from me?

As I got up from my chair and walked out I heard some students make an "OOOOOOOOH!" sound, among them was Noel Khan, the schools bad boy who acts however he wants, the reason why Ali lets him get away with it is because she might have a thing for him.

I walked into the principal's office and she was sitting in her high-back executive swivel chair that she had gotten to show that she was the boss.

"You called for me Ms. Waller?" I said.

"Please, you can call me Amanda." She continued as she gestured to something that was beside me."

I looked back over my shoulder and almost fainted, that was the same girl as I saw earlier, she was still holding her helmet under her left arm, she was still wearing a pair of fingerless gloves, the leather jacket she was wearing was opened and I could see a tight gray t-shirt that really hugged her curves tight. Oh my god, was I checking her out? I can't Alison would kill me.

She also wore a pair of blue jeans and a pair of thick biker boots.

"I'd like you to meet our new student…" She said as she started to read through a paper.

"Name's Paige, Paige McCullers." She said and extended her hand to me. I squeezed it feeling stunned, I couldn't believe this badass woman was real.

I stood like that just shaking her hand not saying anything, I just got lost into her big brown eyes.

I loud sound of a throat clearing snapped me back to reality. Very embarrassingly I let go of her hand.

"I'd like you to give her a tour of our school and make her feel welcome." Ms. Waller said, I understand why she'd want me to show the new girl around, I did always tend to show the ropes to anyone who'd join the swimming team.

"Sure." I said.

"Excellent." Ms. Waller said and handed Paige a note "You might want to start with her locker, it's 510." I was relieved to hear that; those lockers were far away from were me and my friends' lockers were so I wouldn't have to worry about having Alison catching me interacting with Paige by my locker.

"Ok, that'll be all." Principal Waller said and I exited her office with Paige following me.

"Ok, so welcome to Rosewood high." I said as I started to walk towards where Paige's locker was.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" Paige said as she looked at me.

"I… I don't think so… I've never seen a biker chick before." I blurted out.

"Biker chick?" Paige said raising an eyebrow.

Shit, why did I say that? My mind went into overdrive as I tried to figure out a way to talk myself out of this.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you." Paige said and gave me a playful shove.

Her action made me giggle even though I wasn't sure why.

"Ok, your locker is over there." I said and pointed to Paige's locker.

She went up to her locker and fished out a key from her pocket.

Once she opened the locker, she put her helmet and jacket in it, then she closed it, I guess she hadn't gotten her books yet.

"So, anything else to see?" Paige asked.

"Well, there is the chemistry lab." I said gesturing to the door where Mr. Sweeney was holding his class.

As I finished that sentence, I noticed that Paige's interest had quickly dropped.

"And this is the way to the lunchroom." I said as I started to walk towards a place, I assumed Paige would at least think would be good to know of.

As I showed Paige the way she didn't say much, I guess she was more of the strong and silent type.

As we kept walking, the door to Mr. Fitz classroom opened and I could see Alison walking out.

Shit! I couldn't let her see me talking to Paige, she was already furious with her. I had to act fast. Since Alison still hadn't noticed me I grabbed Paige by her wrist and quickly dragged her with me to the closest door I could see, I reached for the handle and to my luck it was unlocked. Without thinking I opened the door and dragged Paige with me before I shut the door praying that Alison hadn't seen me.

When I felt that I was safely hidden I let out a calming sigh, I turned around to see Paige starring at me, the way she looked at me wasn't at all how I expected. I thought she was going to be either annoyed or irritated with me but instead there was a calm look on her face and there was even a hint of calmness in her face like this wasn't the first time this had happened to her.

I was about to make up an excuse as to why I had pushed her into the janitors' closet.

As I stumbled over words Paige stopped me by holding up her right hand like a stop gesture.

"It's ok I get it." Was the first thing she said.

I couldn't believe this, Paige was ok whit what I just did. I just stood there like an idiot trying to find my words but to no avail.

"People usually assume I'm a bad influence on the girls I hang out with, they think I'll corrupt them or something." Paige says like it's not bothering her at all. Just who is this girl?

"Did you?" Was all I could let out as I looked into Paige's eyes.

Paige just shrugged "Maybe I did maybe I didn't, it depends on who you ask." Paige said as she walked up to me and stroked my hair with her left hand. Traveling her fingers through my wavy raven hair like a comb.

"Either way, it was really nice to meet you Emily Fields." She said as she walked past me and opened the door.

I turned around and all I could do was to look in admire at Paige, she seemed so brave and confident in a way I could only dream of.

She looked back over her shoulder and gave me a small smile. "I'll see you around."


	3. Chapter 3: Rainbow Handkerchief

**Chapter 3: Rainbow ****Handkerchief **

Emily's Pov-

It has been 2 weeks since Paige enrolled in Rosewood high. Even though she didn't try to get any attention she had caught the attention of several of her classmates, I guess owning a motorcycle will do that to a person.

But not everyone was impressed with Paige. In her anger Alison tried to put Paige in her place by threatening to spread a rumor that she was gay, but that backfired since Paige really was gay and now, she's even more popular with some of the girls here.

"I hate that pig skinned bitch so much." Alison mumbled as we sat in the cafeteria and Paige walked in with her helmet under her arm and her bicker jacket was opened revealing that she wore a gray t-shirt that hugged her tight. And as she turned around, I noticed that in the back pocket of her blue jeans she had a rainbow-colored handkerchief dangling like a small flag. She had worn it ever since Alison outed her, guess she was out and proud before she enrolled here.

As I looked at her walking by my eyes lingered, Paige really wasn't like any girl.

"Come on we're leaving." Alison said and I felt her resting her hand on my shoulder as she got up, her hand lingered in a gentle way as she stood up.

As we walked out of the cafeteria, I couldn't help but look over at Paige, she was leaning back against the wall as another girl was walking up towards her. I wanted to be that girl… but I couldn't, Alison would never let me.

Once we were in the hallway Alison went to her locker as the rest of us followed her.

"I hate that we have our SAT's this Friday." Alison said with a growl. "Fridays are supposed to be the day when we can take it easier and enjoy that the weekend will start." She continued.

"Well, at least we can leave once it's finished." Hanna said.

"That's right, but I got a feeling that some might leave earlier than others." Alison said as her eyes darted back and forth between Spencer and Hanna.

Spencer was about to say something when suddenly a loud thud echoed from further down the hall. It was Noel Khan, he had slammed his favorite prey, Lucas Gottesman. Noel liked to show the weaker that he was stronger and that was when he was in a good mood.

"Where do you think you're going, Nerd?" Noel said as he pushed Lucas against the locker once more.

Alison looked at Noel and seemed to enjoy the show while I looked in fear as Noel tormented poor Lucas.

"What should I do with you?" Noel asked while he was still holding Lucas.

The terrified boy pleaded for Noel to let him go, and there were even signs of tears from his eyes. Noel laughed and said "If my paper on American history is at least B+ I might be too busy celebrating to spend time with you… Am I clear?"

Lucas just nodded As Noel dropped him, Lucas ran away and disappeared around a corner as we stood there looking at Noel who went up to Alison.

She smiled at him and said "Nice job, Alpha male." Noel smirked and leaned up to the locker.

"You know, I'm throwing a party this Friday night to celebrate that the SAT's are over. You're all welcome if you can party with the best of us." He bragged.

"Well." Ali said moving up close to him. "Maybe I'll take the VIP treatment." She leaned in close to him and he did the same. Suddenly she stopped "Implied that my friends are welcome to the party too." She said.

"The more the merrier." He responded.

"Good, we'll be there." Alison said and gave him a light kiss.

Once Noel had left, we all looked at Alison. "Why do you encourage him to act like that?" Aria asked.

"What do you mean?" Alison asked nonchalantly.

"You can get him to stop bullying others with just one word, but you don't." Spencer said.

"Please girls, high school is like the wilderness. It's survival of the fittest." Alison said. "You're either on top with the popular crowd or at the bottom with the uncool once. That's just how things are." She continued.

"Sometimes those at the bottom just need a reminder where they are." She finished and grabbed her books, "Just one more class for me then I'm free." Alison sang as she walked off to her math class while the rest of us stood there.

Sometimes I wonder if we are friends with Alison because she makes us feel wonderful or if it's because we fear her.

The other girls eventually had to go to their classes and I had no idea what to do, my next class didn't start for another 20 minutes, All I could do was think of what I had seen earlier today and lots of other days. I felt sorry for Lucas, he is a nice guy and he didn't deserve that.

As I sat down letting out a sigh, I suddenly noticed a pair of black boots being next to me, I looked up and saw Paige standing right by me.

"You know there are chairs in this building." Paige said.

"I just saw something I didn't like seeing." I said and Paige sat down, right next to me.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked. When I looked into her eyes I could see that she wasn't just asking me to be nice, she sincerely cared. For the first time today, I felt like I could say what I wanted to say without worrying about getting shunned.

I told Paige everything about Noel Khan and how he'd treat Lucas and that Alison just let him act however he wanted.

Once I had told Paige everything she reached onto her back pocket and handed me her handkerchief. As I had told her how I felt when I saw Lucas I must have cried without even noticing it.

"Thank you." I said as I accepted the handkerchief and started to wipe my tears.

When I handed it back to Paige I couldn't help but linger as our fingers grazed, it was something about her that was just breathtaking. What's with me… am I falling for her?

Suddenly there was a thud that made the wall vibrate.

Paige and I quickly got up and as we went out we saw that now Noel was bullying Lucas again, this time Noel had him in a headlock and repeatedly pushed him against the wall. Lucas wasn't even trying to break free, he knew it was hopeless.

"HEY!" Paige suddenly yelled. "Pick on someone who'll fight back." Paige said as she took a few fearless steps towards Noel.

He looked at Paige and dropped his grip on Lucas who wasted no time getting away from Noel.

"You must be the new girl." Noel said while just leaning back towards the wall that he had used to torment Lucas.

"You don't seem to know that I'm allowed to do whatever I want." He continued.

Most people would have taken this opportunity to mack off but Paige walked completely fearless up to him, looked directly into his eyes and said "I'm not afraid of you."


	4. Chapter 4: Anti-Bully

**Chapter 4: Anti-Bully**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4, sorry if it's not so good I'm very rusty but it least I got a decent spell check program.**

* * *

Emily's Pov-

I couldn't believe what was happening. Paige was openly standing up to Noel, no one had ever done that before.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Noel asked.

Paige didn't back down she just stood her ground. "I know your type, because there is one like you in every school." She answered.

Noel just grinned. "There is no one like me." Still leaning back against his locker like the smug bully he was.

Paige suddenly looked down at Noel's feet as she went up to him. "I see you got pointy boots, I know about those." Paige said then she suddenly grabbed Noel's wrists and quickly forced them down against the locker with a slam, and at the same time she stomped down both her feet on Noel's boots.

"They can end a fight really quick! Unless someone knows to put their heels to the soft part where all your toes are!" Paige said her voice now sounded very intimidating as she gave Noel something like a death stare.

Noel was in chock, he was trapped.

"I know you want to throw a punch, but I got both your wrists and I'm stronger than you think." Paige continued never letter her eyes off him.

Noel did try to break free, but he just couldn't muster the strength to move his arms even the slightest of inches.

As I watched this I felt horrified, I had previously gotten the idea of Paige that she was a tough but kind-hearted person. If thigs would get more out of hand here I knew that I'd only remember her as the girl who picks fights.

"You might have the advantage now, but you're going to have to let go eventually." Noel said.

"I know that will make this easier, but you should know that will end with you on the floor and I will walk away." Paige said.

My eyes started to tear up, I knew the second Paige lands her first punch the idea I had of Paige would shatter.

"Please don't." I mumbled.

"So, I'm going to do you a favor and let you keep your reputation and you'll let me keep mine, unless if you want to be known as the guy who got beaten up by a girl." Paige said and then she let go of Noel's arms and stepped off his feet, her gaze still locked on to him.

"Fucking bitch!" Noel said as he walked away.

Paige just looked at him walking away and then she opened her locker and got her jacket as I stood there speechless, she walked up to me and said. "See you around." As she smiled at me and put her helmet on.

I had no idea for how long I stood there motionless but when other students arrived, I came to my senses I went to my locker and got my stuff before I got home.

Usually I would wait for my friends and leave with them, but I just felt that I had to clear my mind from what I had seen.

Paige is without a doubt the bravest person I've ever seen.

I got home from school still thinking of what I had seen, As I went into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water I saw a handwritten note from my mom, she was called in on a business conference at the last minute and won't be home in a few days. It sucked that she had to leave just like that, but I understand that she did not have much choice.

I got up to my room and started to study then I made myself a salad for dinner, the fridge here is always full so I would not have to worry about starving and if I'd need money my parents had set aside a jar of cash for emergencies, not that I would ever need them.

Around the evening I got bored so I decided to go to the school's pool and get some practice laps in. Once I got there I noticed that it was just one other car in the parking lot, I didn't recognize it but it probably belonged to another student.

I got to the school's locker room and changed into my swimsuit. The perk with swimming at a later time is that I get to be by myself and swimming was a way for me to gather my thoughts.

After I had swum a few laps I heard a whistling sound. I looked up and saw Alison standing by the edge of the pool, for some reason she didn't look too happy.

Once I swam up to her she looked at me and said "You won't believe what that new bitch did today!" Alison exclaimed sounding hectic. She stood at the edge by the deep end that was far away from the steps so I had to look up at her.

Before I had any time to answer her Alison said "She threatened to beat up Noel, just like that!" She said.

I knew exactly what Alison referred to since I had seen it earlier. I had no idea how Alison had heard of it but I could tell that she took this serious, Noel was her muscles and Paige had gotten him to back down, Alison felt that reflect on her like the balance of her kingdom was unstable.

"She is insane, acting like she can do whatever she wants." Alison continued. I don't know what happened but hearing Alison complaining about what Paige did while she knew Noel was a worse bully set something off in me.

"Are you kidding me?" I almost yelled. "Noel acts like a jerk all the time and you're not even bothered by it but now when someone stands up against him that's wrong." I continued.

I looked up and saw Alison's face changing, now she was furious at me, her eyes were twitching and I noticed her clutching her fists.

The feeling I just had when I told Alison off was gone and I felt more afraid than I ever had before. Alison starred daggers at me then she just walked away not making a sound.

I stayed in the pool not moving an inch for almost an hour. When I felt that it was safe to exit the pool an not have an angry Alison waiting for me.

I reached the lockers and changed out of my clothes and got my shampoo bottle. I wrapped a towel around me and took a careful walk around the locker room to make sure Alison had left.

Luckily I didn't encounter anyone, feeling safe I went to the showers to wash myself off. Once I got out of the showers and had dried myself off I went back to my locker. I adjusted the numbers on my padlock but it didn't unlock. Not sure why I tried again but the padlock was still locked. I gave it a few more tries and I ever tried a few other combinations but nothing happened- the pad was locked.

I panicked, I was only in my towel and nothing else. I tried to figure out what to do, I wanted to call Hanna, Spencer or Aria and ask them to come over with some clothes but my cellphone was in my locker. I could try to get to my car and make a drive for it hoping that no one would see me but my car keys were also in the locker and so were my house keys.

I could wait until the coach arrives and ask her to get a boltcutter to get my stuff back but it was a Friday night so she wouldn't show up until Monday. I couldn't believe this I was trapped in the locker room with no clothes and there was nothing I could do.

I dropped down on a bench and panicked, this was bad, this was very bad. Alison must have sabotaged my lock when I was in the shower and now she was coming to punish me more.

I just sat down in fear as I heard footsteps getting closer and closer. My mind went into overdrive picturing all horrible stuff Alison would do to punish me further.

My head dropped as I just wanted this night to be over.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and once I looked up I was met by the last person I expected to see. "Paige?" I said very surprised to see her here.

"I checked the pool earlier today, thought about joining the team," Paige said.

"But why are you here this late?" I asked. "Why are you naked?" Paige asked back. I took a hold of my towel to make sure it wouldn't fall off me.

I told Paige everything about my lock and that I was stuck here. Paige took off her jacket and placed it over my shoulder, it felt a bit heavy but better than to be just in a semi-dry towel. "Wait here I'll be right back," Paige said, and then she disappeared.

I sat there and held tight to Paige's jacked it leaning as far into it as possible. Feeling Paige's sent on it was very calming and in just a few minutes Paige was back. "Ok, where is your locker?" She asked and I pointed to it.

Paige went up and jiggled the lock. "Are you going to pick the lock?" I asked. And Paige turned to me. "Sorry Em, I'm not that good."

Hearing that made my head drop a bit, my newly found hope started to fade away.

"But I can destroy the lock," Paige said as I noticed that she was holding a tire iron. She raised her tool and brought it down to the lock with full force, creating a loud noise as she smashed it against my lock.

Paige repeated this again and again and again then the lock was destroyed. It fell to the broken pieces fell to the floor as Paige opened my locker and I could finally access my clothes. I was so happy I could just run into Paige's arms but I resisted since I didn't want to drop my towel.

"Thank you, Thank you so much," I said as I got to my locker gathering my clothes

"Erm… do you mind?" I asked, I never really felt comfortable being nude in front of people.

Paige turned around and leaned against a locker.

"You didn't say why you were here now," I said as I got dressed.

"I forgot my bag here earlier today," Paige said.

"Well, lucky me," I said.

Once I got dressed Paige followed me out, and I had to giver Paige her jacket back. I didn't felt good parting with it.

Paige walked up to her motorcycle and I reached into my pocket for my car keys. As I got into my car I saw Paige driving away. Some parts of me wanted to drive after her, I wanted to be with her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Once Paige was out of eyesight I started to drive home. I felt that my deepest regret was that I didn't kiss her right there in the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hoped you like it, the parts with the part that inspired the padlock were something that actually happened me earlier today only for me it happened in a public gym and my padlock crapped out after I had exited the shower, talk about nightmare scenario right? Luckily for me, a very strong guy smashed the padlock with a ****dumbbell and it broke right away.**


End file.
